


Фанаты и канон (по результатам фандомного опроса)

by Alena_Vespertilio



Series: Фандомная аналитика/Analysis, Essays [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Analysis, Don't copy to another site, Other, survey
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 21:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18558637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alena_Vespertilio/pseuds/Alena_Vespertilio
Summary: Целью опроса было выяснить, какие мужские и женские персонажи и канонные пейринги сериала и книг больше всего интересны фанатам и какие больше всех раздражают. Второстепенная задача — выяснить, почему те или иные персонажи и пейринги нравятся или не нравятся.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для команды fandom Shadowhunters 2017.  
> Бета: Kyokka Suigetsu.

Эта статья была написана на челлендж фандомной битвы, и специально для неё я провела опрос. Здесь много графиков, которые сюда, разумеется, вставить невозможно. В тексте статьи будут даны только ссылки и краткая характеристика графиков, а кому интересны подробности, тот может почитать и посмотреть на гуглдокс: https://docs.google.com/document/d/1pLewD2eJXkPBF2CX33_lwDXuoiDiq6exuPaVheDx5g0/edit?usp=sharing

Выборка опроса составила **350** человек. Онлаин анкета распространялась на _diary.ru_ и _vk.com_ , посвящённых сериалу и различным сериям книг. На diary.ru было опрошено 115 человек, в vk.com — 235.

**Аудитория** опроса — фанаты сериала и серии книг «Орудия смерти», также серий «Адские механизмы» и «Тёмные артефакты»

**Целью** опроса было выяснить, какие мужские и женские персонажи и канонные пейринги сериала и книг больше всего интересны фанатам и какие больше всех раздражают. Второстепенная задача — выяснить, _почему_ те или иные персонажи и пейринги нравятся или не нравятся.

http://i.imgur.com/3piZVST.png

Традиционно практически всю аудиторию, активно интересующуюся фандомной жизнью, составляют девушки и женщины. Парней незначительное количество — всего 2%.

http://i.imgur.com/iH3jhGd.png

Возраст фанатов варьируется от 12 до 64 лет, но почти половина (45% фанатов); находятся в возрасте от 14 до 18 лет.

Аудиторию diary.ru составляют фанаты в возрасте от 17 до 64 лет (вполне возможно, что здесь ошибка, и возраст составляет 46 лет, но нельзя утверждать это с уверенностью), а аудиторию vk.com — фанаты от 12 до 34 лет. Таким образом, фанаты diary.ru в целом взрослее, чем фанаты vk.com. Возможно, причина кроется в том, что социальные сети популярнее онлайн-дневников в целом, так как можно общаться не только с софандомовцами, но и с родственниками, одноклассниками, одногруппниками и коллегами. Также возможно, что более молодым людям интересно именно общение, чем ведение дневников. 

При этом самые многочисленные фанаты на diary.ru находятся в возрасте 23 лет (около 10% от всех фанатов, обитающих на diary.ru), а самые многочисленные фанаты в vk.com — в возрасте 16 лет (около 18%).

http://i.imgur.com/InrIZ5d.png  
http://i.imgur.com/TMQ7jAU.png

http://i.imgur.com/i3Xo19d.png

Респондентов, отметивших, что их пол мужской, было всего 7 человек. Самому молодому парню — 15 лет, а старшему мужчине — 28 лет. 


	2. Сериал

http://i.imgur.com/9CSTWGx.png

Практически весь фандом (96%) смотрит сериал. Однако 1 человек заметил, что его разочаровал именно второй сезон. Основные причины, по которым фанаты не смотрят (или бросили смотреть) сериал — это дешёвые, плохие декорации и спецэффекты (57%), а также плохая игра и неподходящая внешность актёров (36%). Другие причины таковы: сюжет сериала не интересный, а также не логичный, не соответствует книгам и он низкого качества; актёры из фильма нравятся больше; 7% просто не хочется смотреть никакие сериалы.

http://i.imgur.com/Y1P2kjs.png

Среди тех, кто и читал книги, и смотрел сериал, книги сериалу предпочитают 48% респондентов:

http://i.imgur.com/rpAb9Xe.png

Самой основной причиной, по которой сериал нравится меньше, является его меньшая продуманность и логичность — так ответила четверть фанатов, выбравших книги. 14% фанатов считают, что книги интереснее сериала. Ещё 14% отдают им предпочтение потому, что это первоисточник. 13% считает, что персонажи в сериале менее продуманные и раскрытые, и 9% — что там меньше деталей и подробностей о мире и персонажах, чем в книгах.

http://i.imgur.com/r7zbMey.png

http://i.imgur.com/1KLgNhw.png

_(Здесь и далее проценты приведены от количества фанатов, смотревших сериал, то есть 4% не смотревших не учитывались при подсчёте процентов и построении рейтинга)._  
Лидеры рейтинга самых любимых мужских персонажей — Магнус Бейн, который является любимым персонажем у 34% фанатов, и Алек Лайтвуд, который получил всего на один процент меньше. С большим отрывом на третьем месте находится Джейс Эрондейл: его выбрало 11% фанатов.   
6% фанатов не смогли выбрать самого любимого мужского персонажа. Это может быть как по причине отсутствия привлекательных персонажей в сериале, так и по причине того, что любимых персонажей несколько.

http://i.imgur.com/nGoF916.png

Если сложить количество ответов вопроса о самом любимом мужском персонаже и количество ответов вопроса о том, какие ещё мужские персонажи вызывают интерес, то можно выяснить общий рейтинг интересных мужских персонажей.

Если сравнивать с рейтингом самых любимых персонажей, то заметна значительная разница. Алек Лайтвуд и Магнус Бейн поменялись местами: теперь Алек Лайтвуд на первом месте, и им интересуется 83% фанатов, тогда как Магнусом Бейном — 77%. На третьем месте — Рафаэль Сантьяго (45%), а на Джейс Эрондейл только на четвёртом (32%). Почти треть фанатов интересуется Саймоном Льюисом (32%) и Себастьяном (Джонатаном) Моргенштерном (30% ).

Причины такого распределения голосов можно узнать из ответов на вопрос «Почему вам нравится этот персонаж»? Мы не можем сказать, что эти данные репрезентативны и отражают распределение мнений среди поклонников персонажей, но можем увидеть некоторые яркие тенденции в том, почему эти персонажи нравятся, а также можем узнать, какими их видят зрители. Мы также можем предположить, что примерно так же считают фанаты, которые не назвали этих персонажей самыми любимыми, но отметили их как интересных.

http://i.imgur.com/KwQ7AOx.png

_(Здесь и далее проценты подсчитывались от количества тех, кто выбрал конкретного персонажа — в данном случае Алека Лайтвуда — в качестве самого любимого мужского персонажа сериала)._

34% фанатам Алека Лайтвуда нравится его внешность. 22,5% считают его заботливым и добрым, 15% — умным, а также тем, кто очень любит своих близких. 14% отметило его особенную смелость, и 13,5% — преданность и верность семье и Магнусу.

http://i.imgur.com/d155DWJ.png

На графике ярко отражены два качества, за которые фанаты любят Джейса Эрондейла: он смелый и решительный — так считает 36% фанатов и красивый — так считает 33% фанатов. Ещё 19% считает его преданным и верным близким людям.

http://i.imgur.com/TEWyAZW.png

32% фанатов Магнуса Бейна отмечают, что он добрый и заботливый; 31% — что он волшебный, или, выражаясь словами Алека Лайтвуда, «quite magical». 26% фанатов нравится его внешность, и 22% отметили его ум и мудрость.

http://i.imgur.com/hFo9Nge.png

Себастьян Моргенштерн нравится в основном из-за Уилла Тюдора: фанатам нравится его внешность (и, соответственно, внешность его персонажа) — так ответило 43% фанатов. И 40% фанатов в качестве причины назвало самого Уилла Тюдора причиной того, что в сериале нравится его персонаж. А также одной пятой фанатов Себастьян Моргенштерн нравится за то, что он — персонаж-злодей, антагонист. 

Для остальных персонажей создание графиков бессмысленно, так как, во-первых, слишком мало людей их выбрало, и выяснить, какие качества нравятся больше, а какие меньше, нельзя. А во-вторых, эти характеристики были выбраны 1-3 раза, реже — 4, крайне редко — около 8 раз (далее они помечены).

За что любят **Рафаэля Сантьяго** :   
добрый и заботливый;  
сексуальный;   
интересная история;   
вампир;   
мудрый, умный;   
принципиальный;   
нравится Дэвид Кастро;   
нравится внешность;   
наблюдательный;   
сильный;   
харизматичный;   
чувство юмора, ирония, остроумие;   
отлично смотрится с любимым женским персонажем (Изабель);   
самодостаточный;   
хорошо прописанный персонаж;   
логичный и последовательный. 

За что любят **Саймона Льюиса** :   
добрый и заботливый;   
милый;   
преданный и верный;   
умный; самоотверженный;   
хороший друг;   
близок зрителям,   
соответствует образу из книг;   
обладает хорошим чувством юмора. 

За что любят **Люка Гэрроуэя** : оборотень; умный; умеет признавать и исправлять ошибки.

http://i.imgur.com/yQrv2fG.png

27% фанатов, смотрящих сериал, затруднились выбрать наиболее раздражающего мужского персонажа. Возможно, причина в том, что персонажи сериала не кажутся им настолько ужасными, либо причина в том, что раздражают одновременно несколько персонажей.

Однако первое место среди тех, кто смог определиться, занимает Валентин Моргенштерн: его выбрали 20% респондентов. На втором месте Саймон Льюис (12%), и Джейс Эрондейл (11%).

http://i.imgur.com/aABhTF7.png

В общем рейтинге раздражающих мужских персонажей примерно сохранилась та же структура: большинство (70%) затруднилось назвать таких персонажей. На первом месте — Валентин Моргенштерн (26%), на втором — Саймон Льюис (16%), а третье делят Люк Гэрроуэй и Джейс Эрондейл (по 15% соответственно).

http://i.imgur.com/gz8TKeF.png

Почти половина респондентов не любят Валентина Моргенштерна, потому что он злодей: маньяк, садист, психопат и так далее. 16% назвали его плохим отцом за эксперименты над детьми, и 10% — за то, что он всем врёт.

http://i.imgur.com/wEGqV0c.png

Джейса Эрондейла в основном не любят потому, что считают его самовлюблённым; потому, что он не соответствует образу из книг и потому, что не нравится актёр, который его играет — Доминик Шервуд (данные причины упомянули по 16% респондентов).

http://i.imgur.com/qSu6EPC.png

_(Строчка, которая не отображена: «выглядит как никто, внезапно ставший кем-то и готовый злоупотребить этим».)_

Основными причинами раздражения Саймоном Льюисом названы: этот персонаж нелогичен и непоследователен в своих действиях (10%); он слабый, безвольный (10%); он навязчивый для других персонажей и (или) для зрителей (7,5%); он скучный и нудный (7,5%); он слишком много и интенсивно страдает и плачет (7,5%). 

Чем раздражает **Люк Гэрроуэй** :   
плохой лидер;   
нелогичный и непоследовательный;   
плохо прописанный персонаж;   
не умный;   
непонятна роль персонажа в сюжете;   
эгоистичный;   
не умеет просчитывать решения;   
категоричный;   
легко поддаётся манипулированию;   
не нравится внешность;   
не нравится его сюжетная линия;   
его слишком много;   
не внушает доверия;   
безответственный. 

Чем раздражает **Максвелл Лайтвуд** :   
не соответствует образу из книг;   
не нравится актёр, который его играет;   
слабый;   
наглый;   
высокомерный;   
самоуверенный;   
не умный. 

Чем раздражает **Роберт Лайтвуд** : изменник (за это не любит треть выбравших его людей); нетерпимый; лжец; плохой отец. 

Чем раздражает **Себастьян Моргенштерн** :   
наглый;   
манипулирует другими;   
отвратительно относится к Клэри;   
его слишком много;   
лжец;   
демон-нефилим;   
маньяк, садист и психопат (так считает почти треть фанатов, которым он не нравится). 

Чем раздражает **Александр Лайтвуд** :   
истеричный;   
не умный;   
категоричный;   
самоуверенный;   
не умеет просчитывать решения;   
плохой лидер;   
не соответствует образу из книг;   
не нравится внешность. 

Чем раздражает **Рафаэль Сантьяго** : непонятна роль персонажа в сюжете; не соответствует образу из книг; много страдает.

Чем раздражает **Магнус Бейн** : ему уделено слишком много внимания.

http://i.imgur.com/SmMCiCO.png

Самым любимым женским персонажем фандома сериала можно назвать Изабель Лайтвуд: её выбрали 57% фанатов. Остальные варианты ответов выбрало значительно меньше респондентов. Затруднились выбрать самого любимого персонажа 12%, Клэри Фрэй выбрало 11% фанатов, Лидию Бранвелл — 9%, Майю Робертс — 6% и Мариз Лайтвуд — 4% фанатов.

http://i.imgur.com/r5DravV.png

В рейтинге интересных женских персонажей Изабель Лайтвуд снова на первом месте: её упомянули 79% фанатов. Однако на втором месте оказалась Майя Робертс: она интересна ровно трети поклонникам сериала. Лидия Бранвелл осталась на третьем месте (28%), Клэри Фрэй опустилась на четвёртое место (25%), а Мариз Лайтвуд — поднялась на пятое (20%).

http://i.imgur.com/yxGhAl3.png

29% фанатов, выбравших Изабель Лайтвуд в качестве любимого женского персонажа, любят её внешность. 21% отмечает, что она — сильная женщина, 16% — что умная. 12% считают её доброй и заботливой, а также смелой и решительной, а 11% — что она любит близких. При этом три человека отметили, что во втором сезоне Изабель Лайтвуд как персонажа испортили.

http://i.imgur.com/0iBDyWt.png

42% фанатам Клэри Фрэй нравится её внешность, 29% — её смелость и решительность и 21% — её доброта и забота.

http://i.imgur.com/dRHKwvp.png

Выдающейся чертой Лидии Бранвелл является доброта и забота — это отметило 24% её фанатов. 14% считают её умной, 10% — сильной и логичным и последовательным персонажем. 

**Джослин Фрэй** интересна тем, что она смелая и решительная; нравится её внешность.

 **Камилла Белкур** интересна тем, что она сексуальная; хладнокровная; вампир.

 **Майя Робертс** интересна тем, что она:   
воин;   
нравится её внешность;   
добрая и заботливая;   
логичная и последовательная;   
самодостаточная;   
интересная история;   
принципиальная;   
сильная;   
искренняя;   
преданная и верная;   
весёлая;   
умная;   
удачно смотрится по сравнению с образом из книг;   
нравится актриса;   
живая и естественная;   
милая и трогательная;   
целеустремлённая;   
уверенна в себе;   
хороший друг;   
любящая и нежная;   
сексуальная;   
лидер;   
соответствует образу из книг;   
смелая и решительная;   
умеет признавать и исправлять ошибки;   
умеет прощать. 

**Мариз Лайтвуд** интересна тем, что она:   
сильная женщина;   
хорошая мать;   
умная;   
умеет признавать и исправлять ошибки;   
харизматичная;   
логичная и последовательная.

http://i.imgur.com/qeUpFF6.png

В рейтинге самых раздражающих женских персонажей первое место заняла главная героиня сериала — Клэри Фрэй. Её выбрало 40% респондентов. С большим отрывом на втором месте расположилась Камилла Белкур (15,5%), и на третьем — Джослин Фрэй (14%).

http://i.imgur.com/4x9RfTQ.png

Затруднились перечислить раздражающих персонажей 65% респондентов. Тем не менее, Клэри Фрэй сохранила первую позицию: у неё 45% голосов. Джослин Фрэй поменялась местами с Камиллой Белкур, но опередила её всего на 0,3% голосов. Если округлить до целого числа, то можно сказать, что они обе делят второе место, так как их назвало по 23% респондентов.

http://i.imgur.com/q1GgGP0.png

Пятая часть фандома не любит Джослин Фрэй за то, что она плохая мать (многие респонденты уточняли, что она раздражает тем, что бросила Джонатана, пыталась убить Джейса, думая, что он — её сын, и что она врала Клэри о её происхождении). 15% респондентов считают её эгоистичной и 11% — не умной.

http://i.imgur.com/FthqPzN.png

Основной причиной нелюбви к Камилле Белкур является то, что она злая, жестокая, стервозная: таковой её считает почти четверть респондентов. Ещё 8% считают её навязчивой, 6% не нравится, что она не соответствует образу из книг и ещё 6% — что она пыталась испортить отношения Алека и Магнуса.

http://i.imgur.com/mG0xrYu.png

26% респондентов не считают Клэри Фрэй умной. 23,5% респондентов она раздражает эгоистичностью и избалованностью, и 13% не нравится то, что на её роль выбрали Кэтрин Макнамару. 

**Доротею Роллинс** не любят за то, что она не интересный персонаж; плохо прописанный персонаж; предательница; её роль в сюжете сериала непонятна.

 **Мариз Лайтвуд** не любят за то, что она плохая мать; лживая; слишком правильная.

 **Изабель Лайтвуд** не любят за то, что она нелогичная и непоследовательная.

 **Лидию Бранвелл** не любят за то, что она самоуверенная.

 **Майю Робертс** не любят за то, что она:  
не умная;   
не нравится идеология;   
самоуверенная;   
все виноваты, кроме неё;   
не думает о последствиях;   
непонятна роль персонажа в сюжете;   
Мэри Сью;   
злая;   
навязчивая;   
не соответствует образу из книг;   
истеричная;   
агрессивная;   
хамка. 

 

 **Канонный пейринг** — такой пейринг, где между персонажами присутствует ВЗАИМНОЕ влечение. Между персонажами либо были/есть сексуальные контакты (как у Джейса и Майи), либо платонические отношения (как у Рафаэля и Изабель), либо привычная форма отношений (как у Магнуса и Алека). 

Односторонняя влюблённость — это всего лишь канонная влюблённость, тогда как канонный пейринг подразумевает взаимный романтический и/или сексуальный интерес. То же самое касается простой договорённости встречаться или сочетаться браком. 

Единственное исключение — пейринг Саймон/Изабель. Он является одним из трёх самых главных пейрингов в серии книг «Орудия смерти», поэтому есть основания считать, что рано или поздно он будет присутствовать и в сериале. Предполагалось, что его ждёт достаточно много людей, чтобы включить его в опрос.

http://i.imgur.com/m795c6a.png

Как многие предполагали, самой любимой канонной парой сериала оказалась пара «Магнус/Алек»: её выбрали 68% фанатов. С огромным отрывом на втором месте находятся Джейс и Клэри (15,5%), на третьем — Рафаэль и Изабель (6%) и на четвёртом — Саймон и Изабель (4%).

http://i.imgur.com/zCKqyt9.png

Хотя пара «Магнус/Алек» уверенно держится на первом месте (её упомянуло 80% фанатов), видно, что фанаты интересуются и другими парами. На втором месте также пара «Джейс/Клэри», но ею интересуется треть фанатов. Пара «Саймон/Изабель» на третьем месте: её упомянуло 28% фанатов, а пара «Рафаэль/Изабель» теперь на четвёртом: за неё отдано 20% голосов.

http://i.imgur.com/RO5gJFo.png

15% фанатов пары «Джейс/Клэри» любят их за химию, 13,5 — за их сильную, настоящую любовь, и 11,5% считают, что Джейс и Клэри отлично подходят друг другу.

http://i.imgur.com/3FE2Nna.png

_(Строка, не отображающаяся полностью: «соционические интертипные отношения (агрессор + виктим)»)_

15% фанатов пары «Магнус/Алек» нравится, как показаны отношения между этими персонажами и как показано развитие этих отношений. 10,5% фанатов нравится их забота и нежность по отношению друг к другу. 9% считают эту пару красивой, и 8% — милой и трогательной. Один человек отметил, что история Малек только в 1 сезоне кажется интересной.

Пара **Рафаэль Сантьяго/Изабель Лайтвуд** нравится за:   
химию;   
за то, как показано развитие отношений;   
это горячая пара;   
они подходят друг другу;   
они заботливые и нежные;   
они принимают друг друга;   
происходит личностный рост в отношениях;   
сильную любовь;   
они асексуальная пара;   
они красивая пара;   
они разные и дополняющие;   
открытие сериала;   
очень интересно показан Рафаэль в отношениях;   
нравятся оба персонажа. 

Пара **Саймон Льюис/Изабель Лайтвуд** нравится за то, что они подходят друг другу; нравится, как показано развитие отношений; красивая пара; разные, дополняющие; милые, трогательные; нравятся оба персонажа. 

Пара **Валентин Моргенштерн/Джослин Фэйрчайлд** нравится за свою сильную любовь.

Пара **Люк Гэрроуэй/Джослин Фрэй** нравится за то, как показаны отношения; за химию; за то, что они милые и трогательные.

Пара **Джейс Эрондейл/Майя Робертс** нравится за то, что они подходят друг другу.

Пара **Мелиорн/Изабель Лайтвуд** нравится за то, что они красивая пара.

Пара **Саймон Льюис/Клэри Фрэй** нравится за то, что они друзья детства (кинк).

http://i.imgur.com/GUIsMFb.png

Среди самых раздражающих пейрингов сериала есть антифаворит: пара «Саймон/Клэри»: её выбрало 32% респондентов. 15% раздражает пара «Джейс/Клэри», и 14% — пара «Джейс/Майя».

http://i.imgur.com/4eWfXVA.png

Пара «Саймон/Клэри» безусловно на первом месте среди всех раздражающих пар. Её упомянул 41% респондентов. На втором месте находится пара «Джейс/Майя»: она получила 20% голосов, а 19% — пара «Джейс/Клэри». Также здесь явно выделилась ещё одна пара, которая раздражает больше других: «Рафаэль/Изабель» (13%).

http://i.imgur.com/w6rdkql.png

Основными причинами того, что этот пейринг раздражает, стали персонажи. 16% отметило, что не любит Клэри, а 10% — что не любит и Клэри, и Джейса.

http://i.imgur.com/nrWHeqC.png

17% респондентов этот пейринг кажется притянутым за уши, то есть не убедительным и возникшим непонятно по какой причине. 15% раздражены тем, что этой пары не было в книжном каноне и поэтому не должно было быть в сериале. 12,5% респондентов кажется, что Джейс и Майя просто не подходят друг другу.

http://i.imgur.com/gE4MGst.png

Респонденты повторяют две из трёх основных причин ненависти к другой паре, которой не было в книгах — Джейсу и Майе. Пару «Рафаэль/Изабель» не любят, потому что она кажется притянутой за уши (так считает 21% респондентов) и потому, что её не было в книгах (14%). Но ещё одним мотивом является то, что их отношения основаны на зависимости. Эту причину указало также 14% респондентов.

http://i.imgur.com/f5hVrLW.png

Пара «Саймон/Клэри» не нравится респондентам, потому что: у Саймона к Клэри односторонние чувства (10%), они хорошие друзья, и становиться парой им не следовало (9%) и этот пейринг притянут за уши: некоторые респонденты уточняли, что не понятно, откуда у Клэри вдруг возникли чувства к Саймону (7%).

Пара **Валентин Моргенштерн/Джослин Фэйрчайлд** не нравится за то, что:  
испорчена книжная история любви;   
притянута за уши;   
они не подходят друг другу;   
Джослин заслуживает лучшего;   
Валентин не достоин любви;   
между ними нет взаимодействия. 

Пара **Люк Гэрроуэй/Джослин Фрэй** не нравится за то, что их отношения плохо прописаны; нет любви; Люк был во френдзоне.

Пара **Магнус Бейн/Александр Лайтвуд** не нравится за то, что:  
испорчена книжная история любви;   
им уделено слишком много времени;   
нет химии;   
притянута за уши;   
история любви только ради истории любви;   
они не подходят друг другу;   
их отношения плохо прописаны;   
преобладает тема потребительства;   
надуманные причины для ссор. 

Пара **Мелиорн/Изабель Лайтвуд** не нравится за то, что они не подходят друг другу; не нравится Мелиорн.

**Главные выводы Раздела 2**

**Рейтинг самых любимых мужских персонажей сериала:**  
1\. Магнус Бейн (34%) — он волшебный, добрый и заботливый;   
2\. Алек Лайтвуд (33%) — он красивый, заботливый и добрый;   
3\. Джейс Эрондейл (11%) — он красивый, смелый и решительный. 

**Рейтинг интересных мужских персонажей сериала:**  
1\. Алек Лайтвуд (83%)  
2\. Магнус Бейн (77%)  
3\. Рафаэль Сантьяго (45%)  
4\. Джейс Эрондейл (32%)  
5\. Саймон Льюис (32%)   
6\. Себастьян Моргенштерн (30% ). 

**Рейтинг самых раздражающих мужских персонажей сериала:**  
1\. Валентин Моргенштерн (20%) — он маньяк, садист, психопат; плохой отец; лжец;   
2\. Саймон Льюис (12%) — он слабая личность, нелогичный и непоследовательный;   
3\. Джейс Эрондейл (11%) — он самовлюблённый и не соответствует образу из книг, не нравится актёр, который его играет. 

**Рейтинг раздражающих мужских персонажей сериала:**  
1\. Валентин Моргенштерн (26%)   
2\. Саймон Льюис (16%)  
3\. Люк Гэрроуэй и Джейс Эрондейл (по 15%).

< **Рейтинг самых любимых женских персонажей сериала:**  
1\. Изабель Лайтвуд (57% ) — она красивая, сильная, умная;   
2\. Клэри Фрэй выбрало (11%) — она красивая, смелая и решительная, добрая и заботливая;   
3\. Лидия Бранвелл (9%) — она добрая и заботливая. 

**Рейтинг интересных женских персонажей сериала:**  
1\. Изабель Лайтвуд (79%)   
2\. Майя Робертс (33%)   
3\. Лидия Бранвелл (28%)  
4\. Клэри Фрэй (25%)  
5\. Мариз Лайтвуд (20%).

 **Рейтинг самых раздражающих женских персонажей сериала:**  
1\. Клэри Фрэй (40%) — она не умная, эгоистичная и избалованная;   
2\. Камилла Белкур (15,5%) — она злая, навязчивая;   
3\. Джослин Фрэй (14%) — она эгоистичная, не умная, плохая мать. 

**Рейтинг раздражающих женских персонажей сериала:**  
1\. Клэри Фрэй (45%)  
2\. Джослин Фрэй и Камилла Белкур (по 23%).

 **Рейтинг самых любимых канонных пейрингов сериала:**  
1\. Магнус/Алек (68%) — нравится история отношений;   
2\. Джейс/Клэри (15,5%) — химия, сильная любовь, они подходят друг другу. 

**Рейтинг интересных канонных пейрингов сериала:**  
1\. Магнус/Алек (80%)  
2\. Джейс/Клэри (33%)   
3\. Саймон/Изабель (28%)   
4\. Рафаэль/Изабель (20%)

 **Рейтинг самых раздражающих канонных пейрингов сериала:**  
1\. Саймон/Клэри (32%) — односторонние чувства Саймона; они хорошие друзья, а не пара; пара не убедительна;   
2\. Джейс/Клэри (15%) — не нравятся Клэри и Джейс;   
3\. Джейс/Майя (14%) — пара не убедительна, не соответствует книжному канону, персонажи не подходят друг другу. 

**Рейтинг раздражающих канонных пейрингов сериала:**  
1\. Саймон/Клэри (41%)   
2\. Джейс/Майя (20%)   
3\. Джейс/Клэри (19%)   
4\. Рафаэль/Изабель (13%).


	3. Книги

http://i.imgur.com/9nOJprU.png

Всего 22% респондентов не читали книг.

http://i.imgur.com/KS7wwjP.png

Самыми основными причинами нежелания читать книги названы две субъективные (не зависящие от качества книг): нет времени читать (20%) и на момент опроса прочитать не успел(а) (17%). 

Если посмотреть выбор тех фанатов, которые читали книги и смотрели сериал, то окажется, что 52% из них предпочитают книгам сериал.

http://i.imgur.com/knfbsl1.png

16% фанатов сюжет и герои сериала кажутся взрослее, чем сюжет и герои книг; 15% считают сериал более продуманным и логичным, чем книги; 11% сериал больше нравится тем, что больше времени уделяется паре «Магнус/Алек», и 10% предпочитает сериал, потому что нравится визуализация книг и (или) фанатам в принципе больше нравится смотреть сериалы и фильмы, чем читать книги.

http://i.imgur.com/Y18h27O.png

Мы видим, что основную серию знает практически весь фандом, который читал книги Кассандры Клэр; не читал её только один человек. После серии «Орудия смерти» самой популярной трилогией стали «Хроники Бейна»: с ней знакомы 69% фанатов. «Хроники Академии Сумеречных Охотников» — серию рассказов про Саймона — знает половина фанатов, и 48% знакомы с «Адскими механизмами». Серию книг «Тёмные артефакты» знает всего 30% фатанов. Возможно, это связано с тем, что трилогия ещё не закончена.

http://i.imgur.com/cvqTPoZ.png

_(Здесь и далее: проценты указаны только среди тех респондентов, кто знаком с книгами)_

По сравнению с сериалом, рейтинг любимых персонажей выглядит немного иначе: хотя Магнус Бейн всё ещё является самым любимым мужским персонажем фандома (35% выбрали его), на втором месте находится Джейс Эрондейл (20%), а на третьем — Алек Лайтвуд (16%).

http://i.imgur.com/EkDhMCL.png

Однако общий рейтинг интересных персонажей снова меняет персонажей местами. Магнус Бейн находится на первом месте: им интересуются 59% фанатов книг. На втором месте Алек Лайтвуд (56%), и снова на третьем — Джейс Эрондейл (38%).

http://i.imgur.com/rj8VRkq.png

Алек Лайтвуд нравится за то, что он смелый и решительный: таким его видят 15% его фанатов. Также 11% фанатов особенно отмечают его искренность и сдержанность.

http://i.imgur.com/LtK8pDD.png

_(Причины, которые не отображаются целиком: 1) «интересно наблюдать за развитием его отношений»; 2) «считает, что обязан спасти весь мир»)._

Джейс Эрондейл нравится фанатам за свою смелость и решительность (23% считают его таковым), за чувство юмора, сарказм и остроумие (18%), за внешность (14%) и за преданность и верность близким (11%).

http://i.imgur.com/WPvIW1X.png

Фанаты Магнуса Бейна одинаково любят его за ум и мудрость и за то, что он маг (по 16% респондентов отметили это). 13% фанатов считают его добрым и заботливым, и 10,5% Магнус Бейн нравится потому, что он необычный и яркий — его внешний вид и (или) личность. 

**Валентин Моргенштерн** нравится, потому что он сильный; хорошо прописанный персонаж; лидер; холодный; злодей.

 **Люк Гэрроуэй** нравится, потому что он мудрый, умный; оборотень; логичный и последовательный; сложный персонаж.

 **Рафаэль Сантьяго** нравится, потому что он логичный и последовательный.

 **Саймон Льюис** нравится, потому что он:  
сильный;   
преданный и верный;   
милый и трогательный;   
логичный и последовательный;   
нравится внешность;   
смелый и решительный;   
гик;   
самоотверженный;   
близок читателям;   
хороший друг;   
хорошо приспосабливается к обстоятельствам;   
добрый и заботливый;   
хорошо прописанный персонаж;   
любит близких;   
хороший сумеречный охотник;   
за чувство юмора, иронию, остроумие;   
у него интересная история;   
у него была личная драма. 

**Себастьян Моргенштерн** нравится, потому что он:   
умный;   
мрачный;   
логичный и последовательный;   
харизматичный;   
целеустремлённый;   
нравится внешность;   
интересная история;   
злодей (за это любит почти треть выбравших его фанатов);   
его жаль;   
у него была личная драма. 

**Джем Карстэирс** нравится, потому что он:  
искренний;   
хороший друг;   
любящий и нежный;   
добрый и заботливый;   
лучший парабатай;   
у него была личная драма. 

**Уилл Эрондейл** нравится, потому что он:  
сильный;   
харизматичный;   
хороший друг;   
добрый и заботливый;   
хорошо прописанный персонаж;   
любит близких;   
за чувство юмора, ирония, остроумие;   
у него интересная история. 

**Джулиан Блэкторн** нравится, потому что он добрый и заботливый и любит близких.

http://i.imgur.com/tk0xzDu.png

30% респондентов по разным причинам не смогли выбрать самого раздражающего персонажа. И всё же на первом месте Валентин Моргенштерн, который получил 16% голосов; на втором — Джейс Эрондейл, которого выбрало 13% респондентов, и Себастьян Моргенштерн: так ответило 9% респондентов.   
Один человек указал, что самый раздражающий персонаж — Мелиорн. Ещё два отметили Натаниэля Грэя, так как он предал Тессу Грэй.

http://i.imgur.com/1Bo238D.png

Общий рейтинг раздражающих персонажей повторяет рейтинг самых раздражающих: первый — Валентин Моргенштерн (21%), второй — Джейс Эрондейл (14%) и третий — Себастьян Моргенштерн (13%). Кроме того, заметно недовольство Робертом Лайтвудом и Саймоном Льюисом: их назвали 8% и 7% респондентов соответственно.

http://i.imgur.com/4FXmreR.png

Книжный Валентин Моргенштерн раздражает фанатов по той же главной причине, что и сериальный: он является злодеем и антагонистом, то есть в данном случае маньяком, садистом и психопатом. Так считает почти треть респондентов.

http://i.imgur.com/Qfub4kV.png

Джейс Эрондейл раздражает большинство выбравших его респондентов по двум причинам: он кажется им эгоистичным (17%) и самовлюблённым (11%).

 **Себастьян Моргенштерн** раздражает, потому что он:   
маньяк, садист, психопат (так считает почти половина выбравших его людей);   
высокомерный;   
циничный;   
эгоистичный;   
самоуверенный;   
лжец;   
извращенец;   
хотел изнасиловать Клэри;   
использовал других. 

**Джордан Кайл** раздражает, потому что он слабая личность; эгоистичный; плохо прописанный персонаж; причинил много боли Майе; безответственный.

 **Магнус Бейн** раздражает, потому что не его нравится внешность; он показушный.

 **Рафаэль Сантьяго** раздражает, потому что не нравится его сюжетная линия; навязчивый.

 **Саймон Льюис** раздражает, потому что он не умный; слабая личность; навязчивый; ему уделено слишком много внимания.

 **Аксель Мортмэйн** раздражает, потому что он маньяк, садист, психопат и тиран.

 **Бенедикт Лайтвуд** раздражает, потому что он плохо прописанный персонаж.

 **Диего Розалес** раздражает, потому что он самовлюбленный; предатель; плохо прописанный персонаж; слишком идеален.

 **Киран** раздражает, потому что он: нелогичный и непоследовательный; не достоин Марка. 

**Марк Блэкторн** раздражает, потому что он: нелогичный и непоследовательный; алчный; лжец; изменник.

http://i.imgur.com/ohidc0f.png

В отличие от сериала, где Изабель Лайтвуд отдали свои сердца едва ли не две трети фанатов, здесь ей составляют конкуренцию другие персонажи. Если взять во внимание эмоциональные заметки респондентов, то можно предположить, что другие сериальные женские персонажи прописаны и изображены шаблонными и «картонными», тогда как книжные женские персонажи в целом прописаны лучше и вызывают больше приятных эмоций. 

И всё же, Изабель Лайтвуд располагается в рейтинге самых любимых персонажей на первом месте (29%). На втором месте также Клэри Фрэй, но её выбрали в два раза больше фанатов, чем сериальную Клэри — 21,5%. На третьем месте Катарина Лосс (14%), на четвёртом — Тесса Грэй (9%).

http://i.imgur.com/GcLYIIa.png

В общем среди интересных женских персонажей Изабель Лайтвуд получила намного больше голосов, чем остальные женские персонажи — 49%. Клэри Фрэй назвали интересной 32% фанатов, Катарину Лосс — 28,5%, а Тессу Грэй — 20% фанатов.

http://i.imgur.com/o05mbv6.png

Изабель Лайтвуд любят по многим причинам, и самые основные — это любовь к близким (14%), сила (13%), доброта и забота (11%), смелость и решительность, а также ум (по 10%).

http://i.imgur.com/76XWysB.png

26% фанатов Катарины Лосс любят её за доброту и заботу, 15% — за ум, и 8% — за то, что она хороший друг.

http://i.imgur.com/F842eao.png

Главной причиной, по которой нравится Клэри Фрэй — она смелая и решительная девушка. Так считает 27% её фанатов. Ещё 12% считают её умной и доброй и заботливой. 

**Тессу Грэй** любят за то, что она:  
умная;   
добрая и заботливая;   
необычная и яркая;  
нравятся убеждения;   
самодостаточная;   
интересная история;   
самоотверженная;   
сильная;   
обладает особым талантом;   
преданная, верная;   
смелая и решительная;   
любит близких;   
милая и трогательная;   
любит книги;   
нравится её внешность;   
у неё личная драма. 

**Джослин Фрэй** любят за то, что она:   
умная;   
самоотверженная;   
сильная;   
смелая и решительная;   
любит близких. 

**Лили Чен** любят за то, что она умная; прогрессивно мыслит; циничная; за её отношение к Алеку. 

**Майю Робертс** любят за то, что она милая и трогательная; оборотень; говорит прямо 

**Мариз Лайтвуд** любят за то, что она сильная.

 **Софи Лайтвуд** любят за то, что она умная; самодостаточная; смелая и решительная; милая и трогательная; полная сил и энергии.

 **Шарлотту Бранвелл** любят за то, что она сильная; поступает правильно; целеустремлённая; преданная и верная; нравится её внешность.

 **Ливию Блэкторн** любят за то, что она добрая и заботливая; воин.

 **Эмму Карстэирс** любят за то, что она:  
умная;   
сильная;   
смелая и решительная;   
воин;   
любит близких;   
хороший друг;   
отличный сумеречный охотник.

http://i.imgur.com/I1La05q.png

Несмотря на то, что Клэри Фрэй любит почти четверть фандома, ещё одну четверть (если быть точнее, 24%) она раздражает. 18% респондентов затруднились ответить, и следующей, кто набрал заметно большее число голосов, стала Камилла Белкур — 17%.  
Один человек указал, что больше всего не любит Аматис, так как она отвернулась от Люка — родного брата.

http://i.imgur.com/rdU9cJY.png

В общем рейтинге раздражающих женских персонажей Клэри Фрэй и Камилла Белкур сохраняют свои позиции: их упомянули 28% и 24% респондентов соответственно. На третьем месте Джослин Фрэй (14%), на четвёртом — Морин Браун (12%), и на пятом — Майя Робертс (9%).

http://i.imgur.com/OonkWan.png

_(Вариант ответа, который не отображается целиком: «создаёт проблемы, подвергает всех опасности»)._  
Причины, по которым не нравится книжная Камилла Белкур, совпадают с причинами, по которым не нравится сериальная: 11% считают её злой и стервозной, а также не любят её за то, что она испортила отношения Магнуса и Алека. 6% респондентов она раздражает за то, что она делала больно Магнусу, и 4% считают её беспринципной.

http://i.imgur.com/MGGfg54.png

Главные причины, по которым раздражает Клэри Фрэй — фанаты считают её эгоистичной (18%), не умной (11%) и нелогичной и непоследовательной (8%) девушкой. 

**Алина Пенхаллоу** раздражает тем, что она нелогичная и непоследовательная; представитель ЛГБТК+.

 **Джослин Фрэй** раздражает тем, что она:  
не умная;   
вышла замуж за Люка;   
нелогичная, непоследовательная;   
навязчивая;   
лживая;   
плохая мать;   
плохая жена;   
не замечала чувства Люка. 

**Изабель Лайтвуд** раздражает тем, что она:  
истеричная;   
высокомерная;   
не умная;   
эгоистичная;   
из-за отношений с Саймоном;   
спит со всеми в 16 лет;   
пьёт в 16 лет;   
одевается как проститутка. 

**Майя Робертс** раздражает тем, что она не умная.

 **Мариз Лайтвуд** раздражает тем, что она жестокая; злая; самоуверенная; лживая; плохая мать; плохая жена.

 **Морин Браун** раздражает тем, что она высокомерная; навязчивая; когда её обратили, сразу возомнила себя самой главной

 **Тесса Грэй** раздражает тем, что она:   
истеричная;   
не умная;   
эгоистичная;   
слабая личность;   
портила жизнь двум парням;   
самоуверенная;   
узнала, что её жених умер, и переспала с его лучшим другом.

 **Джессамина Лавлэйс** раздражает тем, что она эгоистичная; не видит границ; упрямая.

 **Татьяна Лайтвуд** раздражает тем, что она истеричная; слабая личность; лживая.

 **Аннабель Блэкторн** раздражает тем, что она плохо прописанный персонаж.

 **Эмма Карстэирс** раздражает тем, что она Мэри Сью; нелогичная и непоследовательная; изменница.

http://i.imgur.com/eUwQHUA.png

В рейтинге самых любимых канонных пейрингов книг явно выделяются только два: «Магнус/Алек», который очень любит 53% фанатов, и «Джейс/Клэри», который любят 25% фанатов. Остальные пейринги в данном рейтинге получили мало процентов.

http://i.imgur.com/vAUdGD8.png

Зато в рейтинге интересных пар лидируют не только «Магнус/Алек», который упомянули 70% фанатов, и «Джейс/Клэри», который упомянули 39% фанатов, но и третья главная пара серии «Орудия смерти» — «Саймон/Изабель». Их назвали интересной парой 28% фанатов. 

Интересные канонные пары из серии книг «Адские механизмы» таковы: «Джем/Тесса» (11%) и «Уилл/Тесса» (9,5%). А также «Марк/Киран» (8%) и «Джулиан/Эмма» (7%) являются наиболее интересными канонными парами из серии книг «Тёмные Артефакты».

http://i.imgur.com/fcTbpJg.png

Больше всего в паре «Джейс/Клэри» фанатам нравится их сильная, настоящая любовь и история их отношений (их сюжетная линия, их проблемы, выражение привязанности и так далее).

http://i.imgur.com/SGUh0M4.png

То же самое — история развития отношений и сильная, настоящая любовь — привлекает и в паре «Магнус/Алек». Похоже, эти компоненты отношений — то, на что читатели обращают внимание в первую очередь. Заметно взаимная сильная любовь и интересная сюжетная линия пары определяет её популярность. 

Пара **Валентин Моргенштерн/Джослин Фэйрчайлд** нравится читателям за:  
сильную любовь;   
они милые и романтичные;   
они красивая пара;   
они яркая пара;   
они сильные личности;   
нравится, как показано развитие отношений. 

Пара **Люк Гэрроуэй/Джослин Фрэй** нравится читателям за то, что долго любили и преданно ждали друг друга; нравятся оба персонажа.

Пара **Саймон Льюис/Изабель Лайтвуд** нравится читателям за то, что они милые и романтичные; подходят друг другу; нравится, как показано развитие отношений.

Пара **Саймон Льюис/Клэри Фрэй** нравится читателям за то, что они друзья детства (кинк).

Пара **Джем Карстэйрс/Тесса Грэй** нравится читателям за сильную любовь; химию; за то, что они милые и романтичные; нравится, как показано развитие отношений.

Пара **Уилл Эрондейл/Тесса Грэй** нравится читателям за сильную любовь; за то, что они яркая пара; подходят друг другу; заботливые и нежные.

Пара **Джулиан Блэкторн/Эмма Карстэирс** нравится читателям за то, что пытаются скрывать свою любовь.

Пара **Марк Блэкторн/Киран** нравится читателям за сильную любовь; за то, что они красивая пара; были единственными друг у друга вокруг сплошной непроглядной тьмы; нравится, как показано развитие отношений.

"http://i.imgur.com/Y5F083c.png

Среди фанатов книг, также как и среди фанатов сериала, самой раздражающей парой названа пара «Саймон/Клэри»: она раздражает 24% респондентов. 22% респондентов затруднились выбрать пару, а на втором месте находится пара «Магнус/Камилла» (14%), и на третьем — «Джейс/Клэри» (12%).

http://i.imgur.com/8GwzoAg.png

В общем рейтинге раздражающих пейрингов сохраняются те же места, только процентов несколько больше: «Саймон/Клэри» — 28%, «Магнус/Камилла» — 17% и «Джейс/Клэри» — 14%. 

Пару **Джейс Эрондейл/Клэри Фрэй** не любят за:  
слишком много флаффа;   
им уделено слишком много времени;   
не нравится Клэри;   
эгоисты;   
Мэри Сью и Марти Стью;   
мыльная опера;   
не нравятся оба персонажа;   
не нравятся их проблемы;   
шаблонное развитие отношений. 

Пару **Саймон Льюис/Клэри Фрэй** не любят за то, что это:  
притянутый за уши пейринг;   
мыльная опера;   
жаль Саймона;   
они не пара;   
не нравится Клэри;   
мешает другому пейрингу;   
они хорошие друзья (это отметило почти 11% тех, кто выбрал эту пару как самую раздражающую). 

Пару **Магнус Бейн/Камилла Белкур** не любят за то, что Камилла делала больно Магнусу; не нравится Камилла; это не любовь; притянутый за уши пейринг.

Пару **Валентин Моргенштерн/Джослин Фэйрчайлд** не любят за то, что это притянутый за уши пейринг; они не пара; нет химии; насилие (отметила почти треть выбравших читателей).

Пару **Люк Гэрроуэй/Джослин Фрэй** не любят за то, что это притянутый за уши пейринг; они не пара.

Пару **Мелиорн/Изабель Лайтвуд** не любят за то, что Мелиорн не стоит Изабель.

Пару **Роберт Лайтуд/Мариз Лайтвуд** не любят за то измену Роберта.

Пару **Саймон Льюис/Изабель Лайтвуд** не любят за то, что Изабель слишком хороша для Саймона; они не пара; не нравится Изабель; это притянутый за уши пейринг.

Пару **Хелен Блэкторн/Алина Пенхаллоу** не любят за то, что сложно понять этот пейринг.

Пару **Магнус Бейн/Вулси Скотт** не любят за то, что он мешает ОТП.

Пару **Уилл Эрондейл/Тесса Грэй** не любят за то, что Уилл достоин большего; влюблённость Тессы в Уилла и Джема одновременно — бред.

Пару **Джулиан Блэкторн/Эмма Карстэирс** не любят за то, что это не любовь; не нравится Эмма; они эгоисты; не умны.

Пару **Марк Блэкторн/Киран** не любят за то, что это не любовь.

**Главные выводы Раздела 3**

**Рейтинг самых любимых мужских персонажей книг:**  
1\. Магнус Бейн всё (35%) — он маг; мудрый и умный, добрый и заботливый, необычный и яркий;   
2\. Джейс Эрондейл (20%) — он красивый, смелый и решительный, преданный и верный, обладает хорошим чувством юмора;   
3\. Алек Лайтвуд (16%) — он искренний, сдержанный, смелый и решительный. 

**Рейтинг интересных мужских персонажей книг:**  
1\. Магнус Бейн (59%)  
2\. Алек Лайтвуд (56%)  
3\. Джейс Эрондейл (38%)  
4\. Себастьян Моргенштерн (24%)  
5\. Саймон Льюис (21,5%)  
6\. Джем Карстэирс (19%)  
7\. Рафаэль Сантьяго (16%)  
8\. Уилл Эрондейл (15%).

 **Рейтинг самых раздражающих мужских персонажей книг:**  
1\. Валентин Моргенштерн (16%) — он маньяк, садист, психопат;   
2\. Джейс Эрондейл (13%) — он эгоистичный и самовлюблённый;   
3\. Себастьян Моргенштерн (9%) — он маньяк, садист, психопат. 

**Рейтинг раздражающих мужских персонажей книг:**  
1\. Валентин Моргенштерн (21%)   
2\. Джейс Эрондейл (14%)   
3\. Себастьян Моргенштерн (13%)  
4\. Роберт Лайтвуд (8%)  
5\. Саймон Льюис (7%).

 **Рейтинг самых любимых женских персонажей книг:**  
1\. Изабель Лайтвуд (29%) — она сильная, добрая и заботливая, любит близких;   
2\. Клэри Фрэй (21,5%) — она умная, смелая и решительная, добрая и заботливая;   
3\. Катарина Лосс (14%) — она умная, добрая и заботливая;  
4\. Тесса Грэй (9%).

 **Рейтинг интересных женских персонажей книг:**  
1\. Изабель Лайтвуд (49%)  
2\. Клэри Фрэй (32%)  
3\. Катарину Лосс (28,5%)  
4\. Тессу Грэй (20% ). 

**Рейтинг самых раздражающих женских персонажей книг:**  
1\. Клэри Фрэй (24%) — она эгоистичная, не умная;   
2\. Камилла Белкур (17%) — она злая, испортила отношения Алека и Магнуса. 

**Рейтинг раздражающих женских персонажей книг:**  
1\. Клэри Фрэй (28%)  
2\. Камилла Белкур (24%)   
3\. Джослин Фрэй (14%)  
4\. Морин Браун (12%)  
5\. Майя Робертс (9%).

 **Рейтинг самых любимых канонных пейрингов книг:**  
1\. Магнус/Алек (53%) — сильная любовь и история их отношений;   
2\. Джейс/Клэри (25%) — сильная любовь и история их отношений. 

**Рейтинг интересных канонных пейрингов книг:**  
1\. Магнус/Алек (70%)  
2\. Джейс/Клэри (39%)   
3\. Саймон/Изабель (28%) 

**Рейтинг самых раздражающих канонных пейрингов книг:**  
1\. Саймон/Клэри (24%)  
2\. Магнус/Камилла (14%)  
3\. Джейс/Клэри (12%).

 **Рейтинг раздражающих канонных пейрингов книг:**  
1\. Саймон/Клэри (28%)  
2\. Магнус/Камилла (17%)  
3.Джейс/Клэри (14%).

**Author's Note:**

> **_Ещё раз выражаем благодарность респондентам за участие в опросе — и администраторам групп vk.com за помощь!_ **
> 
>  
> 
> Shadowhunters. All the legends are true: http://vk.com/all_the_legends_are_true  
> ~The Mortal Instruments~: https://vk.com/mortals_instruments  
> SHADOWHUNTERS CONFESSIONS: https://vk.com/shadowconfessions  
> СУМЕРЕЧНЫЕ ОХОТНИКИ ›› SHADOWHUNTERS: https://vk.com/shadowhunters_tv_show  
> #ШЕДОУХАНТЕРЗ: https://vk.com/shadowhunters_bitch  
> Поиск ролевиков: [Shadowhunters] & [TMI]: https://vk.com/sotmi


End file.
